


Late Night Dining

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: Billy stumbles into an empty diner you frequent and joins you. You bond slightly over Billy’s hardships.





	1. Late Night Dining

The lights of the diner were dim. You liked it here, no one really came to this one anymore since a new one opened up further in town. It was quiet, mysterious, a great place to go if you wanted some alone time. Plus, they did great shakes.

You were there, as per usual for a Saturday night, sipping on a milkshake, doing nothing in particular. You watched the cars drive past out the window, their bright lights leaving streaks in your mind. You grabbed a pen from your jacket pocket and began doodling on a napkin. Nothing special but it helped ease your mind, calm you down.

It hadn’t been long when you heard the bell at the door ding, signalling that someone had come in. You looked up, seeing none other than Billy Hargrove walk right into the diner. You looked back down, wary of his gaze that was slowly making its way around the diner.

“Funny seeing you here.” You glanced up to see Billy towering over your table. “Mind if I sit?”

You shook your head “no” and he slid into the seat opposite you. He reached his hand out for the napkin, sliding it from underneath your fingers and towards him. He looked at it and made a face that seemed like he was surprised.

“It’s good.” Billy’s eyes met yours with a certain warmth you had never seen from him before.

You smiled at his comment as a thank you. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Needed a place to hide.” Billy shrugged and sat back, drumming his fingers on the table.

“And what skeletons does Billy Hargrove have hiding in his closet, huh?”

He smiled at your comment. It seemed genuine but you could never know with him. Billy hummed in thought. “I’m not sure you wanna know.”

“That’s why they’re called skeletons. You don’t wanna know but you gotta deal with them sooner or later.” Billy only sighed, keeping his eyes low on the table. “Do you want something? I was gonna get another shake.” You crept out of the booth and waited for his reply.

Billy nodded and told you he’d have the same as you, whilst handing you some bills to cover for the food. You went up and ordered, then came back to the booth to wait for your order.

“I got fries too, you seem like you need them.”

Billy laughed. “Are you some sort of mind reader?”

You giggled and shook your head. “I just know someone who looks hungry.”

The two of you sat in silence for a while, until your food came. It wasn’t uncomfortable, mind you. It was as if you had silently agreed that it was ok for the two of you to not talk. When the food came, though, Billy practically scoffed half the fries in thirty seconds.

“Geez, do you not eat at home or something?” You laughed slightly but noticed there was something off about him. You grabbed a fry and ate it while eyeing Billy to figure out what was up.

“Can we not talk about my home life?” He seemed annoyed but you hadn’t a clue why. Billy had given you no indication that anything was seriously wrong.

You raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

Billy landed his eyes on you as a thank you but continued eating. You sighed as you thought about what he had meant, you didn’t want to pry but at the same time, you wanted to help. Billy wasn’t being stupidly arrogant or flirty which was the first thing that put warning bells in your head. And he’s not at some dumb party that would usually be happening on a Saturday night, trying to show off how quickly he can down a can of beer or how great he is at keg stands. Instead, he’s at some shitty diner, eating below standard fries, with you, someone who he had barely spoken to since he had shown up in Hawkins.

Billy cleared his throat and you were suddenly aware that you were staring. You looked down, but there was no way to hide the blush that rose to your cheeks.

“You can keep staring, I don’t mind.” He flicked his tongue over his lips, back to his usual self.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Why’d you come sit with me?”

Billy looked up as if he didn’t expect you to ask such a simple question. “You looked lonely.” He shrugged. The fries were done now and he sat back into a more relaxed stance.

“And you’d know what that looks like.” He noted the sarcasm in your voice.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

You shrugged and took a sip of your milkshake that you had almost completely forgotten about. “As if you’d open up about things like that.”

Billy leant forward and placed his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together. “My dad’s an asshole. Not like ‘he’s my dad and he sucks but I still love him’. I mean, he’s a grade-A asshole.”

“Shit. No one should have to deal with that.” You placed your hands on top of his, which were surprisingly warm compared to your cold ones.

He sighed, opening his hands to take yours into his. “Nothing you can do about it, princess.”

If any other person had called you that, you would have hated it, but for some reason, it sounded okay coming from him. Probably because it wasn’t something you heard him call other girls around school. ‘Babe’, ‘doll’, even ‘sweetheart’, but never ‘princess’.

“Is that why you come to school with bruises?” Your voice was quiet, you didn’t want to pry for information but he seemed to trust you, if only a little.

Billy didn’t answer you. He only stared at your hands, so intently as if to remember every little detail of them. You knew the lack of a reply meant that you were right. You squeezed his hands lightly.

“Like I said, it’s not something you can do anything about. You shouldn’t worry yourself about it.” Billy’s blue eyes pierced right into yours as if he was begging you to stop asking about it.

“I can help  _you_  though. Clearly, you struggle with it, or else you wouldn’t be here at 11 pm on a Saturday night.” You smiled at him gently. “I might not be able to do anything about your shitty dad, but you don’t need to go through it alone.”

Billy sighed in defeat. He didn’t want to talk about this any longer and he didn’t want to argue with you either. He did like the idea of someone having his back, helping him. But he didn’t want to admit it. He’d already told you too much about himself. At the same time though, he wanted to tell you everything. To undo all the bottling up he had done all these years, make himself vulnerable to you. Maybe that would come in time, he thought. Maybe he could bring himself to be close to someone. To love someone.

You noticed that Billy wasn’t replying to you. He seemed deep in thought. “Do you want to go for a drive? I know a nice quiet spot if you wanna get out of here.” You motioned out towards your car that was parked outside. You noted that you hadn’t heard the screeching of Billy’s tyres when he came in so he must have walked.

Billy flashed a smile and nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Late Night Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you leave the diner, you take Billy to one of your favourite spots in town.

You drove for what seemed like forever to Billy but was actually only about ten minutes away. The two of you sat in mostly silence, save the radio playing quietly in the background. Billy had been rummaging through your tapes that you kept in the glove box, making noises of surprise every so often as if he didn’t expect you to listen to what you did. He pulled one out, showing it to you, and asked if he could borrow it. You had nodded to him, and he stuffed it in his pocket. Billy either wanted to try out some new music, or there was a side to him that you didn’t know about yet.

When you got to your destination, a desolate field not far out of town, you hopped out the car and motioned for Billy to follow. Darkness enveloped the area since you were so far out that the streetlights didn’t have an effect.

“Why do you like it here? This place is empty.” Billy stated as he got out of the car and followed you to the hood.

You hopped on top of your car, sitting on the hood so that your legs dangled down. “That’s exactly the point.” You gestured your arms out as if what you said should have been obvious. “It’s peaceful and quiet. And there’s a pretty damn good view of the stars.” You tilted your head up, gazing up at the night sky.

Billy wasn’t much of a stargazer himself, but he couldn’t disagree that it was beautiful. But the thought of you being happy with this stuff was more than enough for him to be content with being here. He tried to shake the idea out of his head that he was actually thinking about your happiness.

“If you wanted to take me sightseeing, you could have just shown me some pictures of you,” Billy smirked as he hopped on the hood next to you.

You blushed and rolled your eyes at him. “Back to your old self, I see.” You laid yourself down to get a better view of the sky. It was a clear night, perfect for looking at all the constellations.

“No, I’m usually worse than this.” Billy chuckled before copying you in lying down. “It really is beautiful though, thanks for taking me here.” Billy looked over at you admiring the stars and felt an overwhelming feeling in his chest. He didn’t know what it was but he sure knew he only got it when he looked at you. You didn’t look back but you could feel his wondrous gaze on you.

“No problem. I usually come out here when I need to clear my head. I thought it might help you, too.”

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence, watching the stars twinkle gently. Billy sat up suddenly when a shooting star passed by. He looked back at you in excitement, a big grin spread across his face.

“Holy shit! Was that a shooting star?” Billy practically shouted, and you hushed him, wary of any people that might be nearby, even though that was unlikely.

“It was.” You reciprocated his smile. “Did you make a wish?”

“I wish I did.” He emphasised the word ‘wish’. Billy lay back down, this time on his side, looking over at you.

“What would you wish for?” You questioned, looking over to meet his blue gaze.

“Hm…” Billy thought for a moment. “For this to last forever.”

You raised an eyebrow at him and giggled. “I wouldn’t have taken you for a romantic, Billy.”

“I am when I want to be. Only with special people, though.” There it was. You didn’t know how this man made you blush so easily, but he did it nonetheless.

“So, who’s special then?” You said, trying to hide the fact that you were blushing like crazy, even though he could likely tell.

“You. If you want to be?” You’d had no idea that Billy could be this soft. It was a welcome change to his usual demeanour, however.

You turned on your side to get a better look at him. “And why would I want to do that?” You made extra emphasis that you were being playful rather than serious.

Billy hummed in thought. “Because I think we’d be great together. You get to help me with all my shit. I get to make you happy. It’s a win-win.” He flashed his winning smile at you that could have made you melt right there and then.

You rolled your eyes at him but you were considering it. Billy was attractive, and tonight showed you that he could actually be a nice person. You expected him to laugh, to tell you he was joking or something, but he didn’t. He looked at you with his crystal blue eyes, dead serious, almost looking worried that you would reject him.

“I’m also a great kisser if that influences you more.” Billy winked at you. He knew it wouldn’t be a factor that would change your mind, though.

“Sure.” You said sarcastically, but you leant closer to him, raising an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

Billy ran his tongue along his bottom lip before taking what you said into action. He pressed his lips to yours hastily, grabbing the back of your head. You responded with the same urgency, tangling a hand in his hair in a desperate attempt to bring him closer to you.

The two of you parted slightly. “Is that good enough for you, princess?” A wicked smile danced on his lips. Billy knew you’d say no, that you’d want more.

You shook your head and he brought himself to you once more, slower now, more passionate. Billy brought his hands to your hips, pulling you on top of him in one swift movement, barely breaking the kiss. You brought a hand to his chest, the other still tangled up in his hair. Billy took this new position as an opportunity to litter light kisses down your jawline and over your neck making you breathe out a soft sigh to which he noted as a good thing. He found your sweet spot and began sucking, and while you knew you really should show up at home with bruises down your neck, you weren’t about to stop him.

Billy ran his hands further down to your thighs, gripping gently. He trailed his lips up your neck, his hot breath sending goosebumps down your back until he finally connected his lips to yours once more. He bit your bottom lip gently causing you to moan into him. You felt him smiling against your lips before running his tongue along the part of your lips. You let his tongue enter your mouth, dancing around with yours. Both of your hands had found their way to his hair now and you tugged gently, earning a low growl from Billy.

You pulled away slowly, sitting up on his lap. “What are the terms of this deal again?”

Billy traced patterns on your thighs with his fingers. “You get to take me to places like this so that we can make out and forget all our problems?”

You placed your hands on his chest, playing with his half-buttoned shirt. “That sure sounds like a plan.”

Billy grinned up at you, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. It was hard to deny that you liked this, that you wanted more of this. More of Billy being happy despite all of his problems, more of his happiness being caused by you. You didn’t know it, but he was thinking just the same.

“Maybe we can make it a weekly thing. I pretend to ‘find’ you at the diner every Saturday night even though I know fine well you’re there. Then we sneak away to make out under the stars.” Billy was looking up at you with pure joy. It took all your strength not to lean back down and kiss him again.

“Or you can just come with me. We can go other places too. The cinema… nope, that’s it, that’s all Hawkins has to offer.” The two of you laughed together, sounding like music to your ears.

“It offered you.” Billy pointed out, his voice as soft and warm as ever.

You shook your head slightly and smiled at his absurdly cheesy comment. “It sure did.”

The two of you spent the rest of the night staring up at the stars, you pointing out different constellations and Billy looking up in wonder, stealing kisses every now and then. If every day of your relationship with Billy would be like this, then you were happy knowing that Billy found you in the diner earlier in the night.


End file.
